This invention relates to an improved construction of a so-called "knock-down" fitting which is used for facilitating assembly and connection of component parts of furniture, particularly panels which are to be joined mutually at right angles for constructing cabinets and the like units. Such fittings provide a means whereby two panels can be placed in abutment at 90.degree. and joined by the simple expedient of engaging respective parts of a fitting with pre-drilled holes in the panel surfaces, the parts then being connected together by screws or the like.
The panels are pre-drilled in the factory and a disadvantage of known fittings is that tolerances in the drilling or shaping of the panels have to be absorbed by the fittings, otherwise difficulty occurs in assembly. The fittings have cylindrical projecting parts bounded by a series of concentric teeth which are shaped in the manner of a barb, the projections being tapped into the holes in the panels and retained against withdrawing force by virtue of the barbs.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved construction of knock-down fitting for joining the corner formed between two panels brought into an angular relationship.